ghiblifandomcom_de-20200213-history
Studio Ghibli
|leitung=Kiyofumi Nakajima (CEO und Präsident), Kouji Hoshino (Vorstandsvorsitzender) |mitarbeiter=150 |umsatz=1,4 Mrd. Yen (2011) }} thumb Das Studio Ghibli 'ist ein japanisches Zeichentrickstudio, das im Juni 1985 gegründet wurde. Gegenüber anderen Animationsstudios verwendet das Studio verhältnismäßig wenig Computeranimationen ein, obwohl es mit dem Film ''Prinzessin Mononoke zu den Pionieren zählt, die Computer einsetzen, um von Hand gezeichnete Animation zu unterstützen. Name Hayao Miyazaki benannte das Studio nach dem italienischen Aufklärungsflugzeug „Caproni Ca.309 Ghibli“, Miyazakis Lieblingsflugzeug. Ghibli steht für den heißen Sahara-Wüstenwind (arabisch , قبلی). Seine Gedanken dazu waren „frischen Wind in die Animeindustrie hineinzubringen“The Birth of Studio Ghibli, Nausicaä of the Valley of the Wind DVD, Walt Disney Home Entertainment, 2005. Der Name Caproni taucht später in seinem Film Wie der Wind sich hebt in der Figur Gianni Caproni auf. Geschichte Die Gründer des Studio sind Hayao Miyazaki, Isao Takahata und Toshio Suzuki. Pre-Ghibli - Das Treffen (1968 - 1985) Miyazaki und Takahata lernten sich bei der Arbeit im Toei Animation kennen, welches heute für und viele andere Serien bekannt ist. Im Studio arbeiteten sie an dem Film (1968), an der Isao zum ersten Mal Regie führte. Sie verließen das Studio und arbeiteten im Laufe der Zeit für verschiedene Firmen, darunter Oh! Production und , wo letzteres Hayao am (1979) arbeitete. Takahata verließ diese schließlich und wechselte alleine zur Telecom Animation Film, wo er in Kontakte mit Walt Disney kam. Dann ging Takahata zu Tokuma Shoten, worauf ihm Miyazaki und andere Kollegen folgten. Toshio Suzuki arbeitete bei Tokuma Shoten und war 1978 Chefredakteur von Animage, welches 1982 Nausicaä aus dem Tal der Winde (Manga) veröffentlichte. Suzuki überzeugte Miyazaki, den Manga zu verfilmen. Durch Miyazakis Erfahrung bei anderen Animationsstudios war Tokuma Shoten bereit, den gleichnamigen Film zu finanzieren (1984). Die Firma stellte auch Joe Hisaishi für die Produktion der Filmmusik ein, weil sie von seinen früheren Werken überzeugt waren. Nach dem Erfolg des Films 1984 gründete Tokuma Shoten das Studio Ghibli. Nun konnten Takahata und Miyazaki endlich Filme unter Eigenregie produzieren. In dem Studio arbeitete fortan ein großes Team von Hunderten engagierter festangestellter Künstler und Handwerker mit dem einzigen Ziel Animationsfilme von hoher Qualität zu realisieren. Somit besitzt das Studio Ghibli einen großen Vorteil im Vergleich zu vielen anderen Animationsstudios: Nahezu jeder Prozess der Produktion erfolgt intern im Studio selbst, sodass der Regisseur die einzelnen Schritte leichter persönlich überwachen kannMcCarthy, Helen (2002): Hayao Miyazaki. Master of Japanese Animation. Revised Edition. Berkeley: Stone Bridge Press. Die Arbeiten an Nausicaä aus dem Tal der Winde waren maßgebend und prägend für die Zukunft des Studios. Denn dabei lernten sich die leitenden Mitarbeiter kennen: Hayao Miyazaki, Isao Takahata, Joe Hisaishi und Toshio Suzuki. Als Gründer zählt auch Yasuyoshi Tokuma, der Chef von Tokuma Shoten. Die Stammarbeiter übernahmen folgende Aufgaben: *Toshio Suzuki ist der Produzent der meisten Filme. *Joe Hisaishi komponierte die Musik der meisten Filme. *Isao Takahata und Hayao Miyazaki wurden Regisseure. Sie verwirklichten viele preisgekrönte Filme. Bronzezeit - Kultstatus in Japan (1986 - 1990) Nach der Gründung des Studios produzierte dieses eine Vielzahl an erfolgreichen Filmen. Das erste Werk ist Das Schloss im Himmel (1986). Zwei darauf folgten die Filme Mein Nachbar Totoro und [letzten Glühwürmchen, die zeitlich am 1. April 1988 in die japanischen Kinos kamen. Es wurden zwei Filme produziert, weil man nicht sicher ist, ob überhaupt eins der Filme erfolgreich werden. Nun beide Filme wurden erfolgreich. thumb|right|335 px Interessant ist, dass der Totorofilm erst durch den Verkauf von Plüschtiere sehr viel an Popularität gewann und zum Kult wurde. Bis heute gilt er als der Kinderfilm aus Japan und findet 20 Jahre später seinen Weg in zahlreichen westlichen Zeichentricks als Hommage oder Parodie. Ein Beispiel dafür ist die 25. Staffel der Serie mit der Staffelepisode 10 Manga Love Story (Originaltitel Married to the Blob). Mit Kikis kleiner Lieferservice (1989) schuf Miyazaki einen weiteren Klassiker. In Japan ist das Studio bekannt. In der westlichen Welt ist Hayao Miyazaki hauptsächlich durch den Nausicaä-Film ein Begriff, welches bereits 1984 erschien. Bisher hat das Studio fünf Filme produziert, Nausicaä-Film eingeschlossen, die in Japan zu Klassiker wurden. Diese Klassiker sind heute noch bekannt, aber die darauffolgende Filme eher weniger. Eiszeit - Cold Classic (1991 - 1996) Die Filme in dieser Epoche sind in Japan beliebt, aber in der westlichen Kultur kaum bekannt. Sie werden daher auch als Cold Classic bezeichnet. Der erste Film dieser Reihe ist Tränen der Erinnerung (1991), worauf ''Porco Rosso (1992), Flüstern des Meeres (1993), Pom Poko (1994) und Stimme des Herzens (1995) folgten. Goldene Zeit - No Cuts (1997 - 2005) Durch Takahatas Beziehungen arbeitet das Studio seit August 1996 mit Walt Disney zusammen. Disney ist nur für die Übersetzung und Vermarktung der Filme verantwortlich. Aus schmerzlicher Erfahrung, dass Filme in der westlichen Welt gerne gekürzt und verändert werden, weigerte sich das Studio Ghibli fortan, an seinen Filmen wie Prinzessin Mononoke Veränderungen und Kürzungen vornehmen zulassen. Seither ist No Cuts ein wichtiger Bestandteil der Arbeit zwischen '''Studio Ghibli mit anderen ÜbersetzungsfirmenA god among animators, Brooks, Xan (14.09.2005). Lediglich die Namen der Charaktere dürfen verändert werden. Prinzessin Mononoke (1997) ist bis zu seiner Zeit der teuerste Animefilm. Zuvor war , welches 1988 in den japanischen Kinos lief, der teuerste Animefilm und konnte nicht die Produktionskosten wieder einspielen. Der eingangserwähnte Film hingegen konnte das zehnfache an Produktionskosten an den Kinokassen erwirtschaften. 1998 lief der Film auch in deutschen Kinos, aber ihm wurde wenig Beachtung entgegen gebracht, weil er kaum beworben wurde. Erst 2004 war er bei vielen Deutschen bekannt, weil er im Free-TV zu sehen war. Auf diesen Klassiker folgte der Film Meine Nachbarn die Yamadas (1999). Der nächste Film brachte die japanische Filmlandschaft wieder ins internationale Rampenlicht: Chihiros Reise ins Zauberland (2001). Der Film gewann zahlreiche Auszeichnungen und wurde 2003 sogar mit einem Oscar geehrt. Mit der letzten Auszeichnung wurden Animes in der westlichen Welt als eine Kunstform anerkannt. Das Königreich der Katzen (2002) folgte auf den Chihirofilm in den japanischen Kinos. Der darauffolgende Film Das wandelnde Schloss (2004) konnte in Japan und außerhalb des Landes viele Kinobesucher anlocken. Bisher stammen drei Filme nicht aus der feder von Hayao Miyazaki und Isao Takahata. In den nächsten Jahren bekamen viele verschiedene Regisseure die Gelegenheit mit ihren Filmen zu glänzen. Es folgen Jahre der jungen Köpfe des Studios. Eisenzeit - Kampf um Nachwuchs (2006 - ?) Die neue Epoche des Studios wurde mit dem Film Die Chroniken von Erdsee (2006) eingeleitet. Er ist zwar in Japan zum gewissen Grad beliebt, aber in der westlichen Welt eher weniger. Selbst die nachfolgende Filme Ponyo - Das große Abenteuer am Meer (2008), Arrietty - Die wundersame Welt der Borger (2010), Der Mohnblumenberg (2011), Wie der Wind sich hebt (2013), Die Legende von Prinzessin Kaguya (2013) und Erinnerungen an Marnie (2015) stehen im Schatten der goldene Zeit des Studios. Hayao Miyazaki erklärt 2014 seinen Rücktritt, worauf eine Umstrukturierung folgte. Hiromasa Yonebayashi, der bei zwei Ghiblifilme die Regie führte, verlässt das Studio und gründet mit anderen Kollegen das Studio Ponoc. Neben Miyazaki tritt auch Takahata zurück, der später als künstlerischer Leiter an Die rote Schildkröte (2016) mitwirkte. Dieser Film ist in vieler Hinsicht einzigartig. Er wurde nicht in Japan produziert, sondern in Frankreich und Belgien. Sein Regisseur Michaël Dudok de Wit ist kein Japaner. Dieser Film zeigt, dass das Studio in Umbruch ist. Das Studio geht neue Wege. So wagt sich Gorou Miyazaki an der Serie Ronja Räubertochter (2015). Viele Mitarbeiter des Studios produzieren am Videospiel Ni no Kuni mit (2010). 2017 kündigt Hayao Miyazaki an, dass er aus seinem Ruhestand tritt, um How Do You Live zu adaptieren. Filmstab Hier werden Regie, Drehbuch, Produktion und Musik chronologisch aufgeführt. Animatoren und Designer Hier werden bemerkenswerte Animatioren und Charakterdesigner, die für dieses Studio gearbeitet haben, vorgestellt: Siehe auch *Liste der Filme und Animes von Studio Ghibli *Die besten Filme von Studio Ghibli *Personen *Themen der Ghibli-Werke Einzelnachweise en:Studio Ghibli it:Studio Ghibli Kategorie:Firma